


Happily Ever After

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clitorial Stimulation, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Peachshipping, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Their story was one of the most cliche he had ever heard, but in the end, all that mattered was that they were finally together forever.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Things are still pretty weird for me, so no perfect scheduling for me! Even more stuff has happened to me, but I won't get into any of that here. The most important thing is that I managed to get this done and I'm proud of myself for that. This may be the only thing I post in September because I'll be busy for the next two weeks or possibly longer, depends really. But, I'll be back as soon as I can to bring you guys new content! I wouldn't wanna miss out on October for my resolution when I've come so far! 
> 
> Anyways, this fic is my last EVER request fic! That's right! I will now only be accepting requests if you want something that is under 1,000 words. If you'd like something longer than 1,000 words, please check out my Tumblr! Corey21 approached me beforehand, so I decided to go ahead and write this for them! They wanted a Peachshipping fic where their relationship developed from dating to marriage and finally pregnancy. I thought it was a sweet idea with a lot of potential for sugary fluff. I don't necessarily ship this pairing though since the last time I watched YGO was 2015 and I didn't care much for it then. This is also my second attempt at writing M/F or a straight pairing, so let me know how I did! Thank you for your interest Corey21 and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As some of you may not know my main blog is yaoiobsessedwrites if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr. I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> If you have any questions about my writing or would like to see something specific, email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com! 
> 
> To the fic~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own any of its characters.

" _I love you.”_

Three little words. It was so cliche, but really their whole relationship was. And since they were so cliche, he was happy to say that he had been waiting to hear those three words all his life. He’d heard them from his mother and grandfather plenty of times, but that was a familial love. Hearing that from someone else was a completely different experience that he could only describe as mind-numbing. Although, the person he heard it from may have also had something to do with it.

Téa Gardner had been his friend since they were little and getting into all kinds of mischief. This part was even more cliche than he cared to admit, but he had loved her ever since she took the blame for him breaking that vase. He thought if someone was willing to get in trouble for him, then they must really like him! From then on, he just seemed to notice more and more things about Téa like how kind she was and the way her smile could light up an entire room. She was a beacon of positivity in his life when he needed it the most. He could always count on her to lift him up and indulge him in some game that would keep his mind off the things swirling in the back of it. For a long time, she was his only friend. He supposed that’s what also drew him to her as they matured. It was no secret that boys became overrun with hormones in their teens and lusted after anything that  _ walked _ . Well, he had his eye on her. Téa blossomed into a beautiful young woman with round cheeks and an hourglass figure. His eyes drifted to her chest when she talked to him, no longer interested in her bright eyes. However, she didn’t take notice of his affections, or if she did, she chose to ignore them, leaving him starved and unsatisfied.

When they entered high school things hadn’t changed. He still snuck glances at her when she was off doing other things, and she still didn’t mention it. She aspired to be a dancer and travel to New York to study. His dreams went as far something to do with games because that’s all he loved in his life other than  _ her _ . They still hung out even if Téa had way more friends than he did. He always believed that she found time for him because she cared about him  _ more  _ than a friend. Why else would she even care to hang out with him now? She had plenty of others to fall back on, but all he had was  _ her _ . He cherished their moments together, which were either spent down at the local arcade where she proceeded to kick his ass at Dance Dance Revolution each time or at home in his room sharing a blanket as they played on his console. She was still a source of positive energy in his life, and he always wanted her to be, though he never had the courage to tell her that, to just spit it out, because he was afraid of  _ losing  _ her. If she left him, what else would he have?

Something that did change in high school though was the introduction of the Millennium Puzzle. He had been slaving away at it for years, determined to figure out its secret. It was the one game he couldn’t top, which meant he  _ had  _ to figure it out. But, besides his desperate need to complete the puzzle, he also wanted his one wish to finally come true: to have friends. He loved Téa, he could admit that to himself, but he needed more than her. She had more than him, so it only made sense that he had others to fall back on. Her bright light sometimes just wasn’t enough, and he  _ hated  _ to admit that. What he didn’t realize until after the fact was that the Millennium Puzzle was working even before he finished it. When he thought he lost that piece to the puzzle he thought it was over, that his dream was crushed. Little did he know, it was the puzzle’s way of giving him exactly what he wanted because, in the end, he saved his bullies, Joey and Tristan, from Ushio earning him back the piece that Joey had stolen, but also earning him their friendship.

Although, that wasn’t the end of the puzzle by any means. In fact, it was only the beginning. When he solved it he never expected that another  _ him  _ would show up nor did he expect to make such good friends with him,  _ his partner _ . What he did notice however, was that Téa  _ responded  _ to the other him. For some reason, she was drawn to him, perhaps because of his mystery or flair. There was something his partner had that he didn’t, and it vexed him every day. He had been pining after Téa since they were children, and now this  _ spirit  _ just came around to take it all away from him? He was angry on the inside, but on the outside, all he conveyed was a little gloom. If anyone asked him about it, he would shrug and smile. Nothing was wrong. He was  _ fine _ . At one point, he had almost convinced himself of that. Because, his partner was a good person, who honestly didn’t understand what he was doing. He took no interest in Téa other than the fact that she was Yugi’s friend. He was a spirit after all, there wasn’t much he could do. But, that still didn’t stop her from looking at him like  _ that _ , and each and every time it cracked his heart just a little bit more. Even if his partner didn’t have feelings for Téa, she had them for him.

Yet, there were times when her feelings were muddled.  _ Sometimes _ she would look at him like that when she knew it was Yugi at the helm, not the other one. It was almost like she was stringing them both along, trying to see who would take the bait first. He desperately wanted to because like a starving fish he would jump out of his insecurity to snag at her affection, but he just couldn’t. He was still afraid. He was still just a kid. He couldn’t make up his mind one way or the other, but no matter how many different people he met and no matter how perilous the journey they were on seemed, he still only wanted her. It was as if he he had chained himself to her heart without her knowledge. She’d drag him around like the dead weight he was, hopelessly unaware that he was smitten to the very core. Sometimes it felt like she knew the chains were there as she prodded and tugged at them, yet at the end of the day, she never brought them up and simply continued walking.

It was like this for a while. From Battle City all the way to the ceremonial duel, they played their little game, each of them taking on their respective roles. They should have known that it would all change eventually. Nothing stays the same forever. He learned the other him’s name: Pharaoh Atem. He learned of his past, fought off his demons, and gave him the inner peace which he had been searching for. And then, it was time for him to go. His soul was at ease, so there was no longer anything stopping him from moving on to the afterlife. Yugi hadn’t known what to do. He didn’t want to see his friend leave, but he knew it was what had to be done. He couldn’t hold Atem back, no matter how badly he wanted to. Other than the fact that Atem was one of his best friends, there was something else holding Yugi back. It was a small part of him, an unreasonable part of himself that said when Atem left so would Téa. She would no longer look at him like  _ that _ . She wouldn’t tease him or give him hope that they had a future together. They would go back to being exactly the way they were before any of this had started: just  _ friends _ . Because, he knew deep within himself, that she loved  _ Atem  _ not Yugi. It was ridiculous for him to think like that, but the mind wonders in strange ways.

Despite any of this, he still had to say goodbye to Atem. Everyone knew he was mourning the loss of his friend, but only he knew he was also preparing himself for the loss of Téa. They gave him their condolences amongst their own despair. When they watched Atem walk through those gates, knowing they would never see him again,  _ knowing  _ that he would never be a part of their lives again, each one of them broke down in their own ways. He didn’t miss the way Téa reached out for Atem. He tried not to pay too much attention to it, his eyes falling to the floor. He had prepared himself as best he could, but it still stung. He knew Atem was gone, yet Téa was still apart of this world. He would still have to see her every day at least until she went to her dream school in New York because he knew she was more than capable of getting in. The gates closed, leaving him feeling emptier than he had felt. The Millennium Puzzle had given him the friendship he so desired, but now he wanted more. He regretted wishing for friendship when he could have had Téa all this time.

That thought had sickened him because he cared for Joey and Tristan, and he knew they appreciated him as well. Loss made his stomach reel and his thoughts darken. He couldn’t bring himself to want to do much of anything after Atem left. Everyone expected him to fall into a depression, so they didn’t try to pry about his absence; they  _ thought  _ they knew why he had isolated himself. The truth was he also couldn’t bring himself to stomach the thought of seeing his friends,  _ her _ , because it would just piss him off and make him remember why he was so bitter in the first place. He spent a few days like this, cooped in his room, laying in bed. He only got up to use the bathroom when he absolutely couldn’t hold it anymore. His grandfather indulged him in his depression by bringing him food. He didn’t try to force him out of it either, though he had tried to remedy the situation by offering his sagely advice of how when one door closes another one opens. It was more like  _ two  _ doors had closed for him and he was struggling to find the newly opened one. He thanked his grandfather anyways, but he didn’t budge from the bed.

At least, not until something  _ amazing  _ happened. It had been about mid-day since his grandfather had already brought him lunch a little while ago. He had heard the bell over the door ring. He didn’t think anything of it. It was just another customer. But, when his grandfather suddenly ascended the stairs he had turned, moving the blanket out of the way to reveal one of his eyes.

“Téa is here to see you, Yugi.”

Those were words that he had  _ not  _ been expecting to come out of his grandfather’s mouth. He had blinked, remaining still as he was unsure what to do. Why would Téa want to see him? Was she here to kick him out of her life for good? Had she realized that she no longer had any reason to be around him since Atem was gone? The small burst of energy that had filled him at the mention of her name left as quickly as it had come. His eyes were once again tired, his frown permanently seared onto his face. He almost caved and told his grandfather to tell her to go home, that he didn’t want to put up with her  _ shit _ , and yet, there was still a tiny part of him that wanted to believe she would stay with him, that he hadn’t  _ lost  _ her. That part of him was what forced him to rise out of bed even though he hadn’t showered or moved in days.

It was hard getting up, forcing numb limbs to function. His vision was hazy, and as soon as he stood up his head began pounding fiercely. It was almost enough to knock him right back down onto the bed, but he chose to stand and overcome. He saw his grandfather’s eyes soften, probably happy that  _ something  _ had gotten him out of bed, but little did his grandfather know that Téa didn’t like him anymore and was most likely here to tell him to stay away from her. It was either that, or she was here to admit her feelings for Atem and let him down easy. Like that was going to happen. His body felt sore like he had run a marathon in his sleep even though he hadn’t gotten up in days. He almost tripped going down the steps, his reflexes not even working to save himself. He managed to grab ahold of the railing, steadying himself. He had shaken his head, stringy and greasy hair clinging right back to his face.

When he finally did make it down the steps he saw her in all her beauty. She hadn’t changed since they were kids. She was still just as gorgeous as the day they had met only now she seemed like a goddess because she was untouchable; he knew he would never have her. She was befitting for a Pharaoh, he would give Atem that. When she saw him in all his depressed glory her smile had faltered, but she was quick to recover. One of the things he loved about her was that smile especially when she would show off all her teeth like she was doing now, each tooth brighter than his future. He remembered the cute outfit she had been wearing that day: a loose-fitting pink blouse with mint shorts. Even then his eyes had lingered, a brief thought of what lay under those clothes fluttering through his mind’s eye. He couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. He had been  _ that  _ hopeless.

“Yugi...I know things must be hard for you...I know they’re hard for all of us, but...especially  _ you _ .”

He had nodded, not saying a word. He knew she wasn’t here just to give him pity. That would be too easy. No, she was here to shatter his heart into little itty bitty pieces that he couldn’t possibly ever hope to glue back together.

She had sighed, but she was still smiling,  _ softly _ . “So, I’m here to give you some good news...News that’s probably  _ long  _ overdue…” 

He had blinked, upper lip scrunching. Good news? What good news could she hope to give him? That she was leaving him? She probably figured that that’s what he wanted since he hadn’t spoken to any of them, or maybe she managed to muster up the courage to leave him by telling herself that  _ he  _ wanted this, not her.

But, surprisingly, something miraculous happened, something he had seen maybe once or twice during the entirety of their relationship. Téa had  _ blushed _ . It was a faint pink that dusted over both of her cheeks. It was so perfect that it almost looked like make-up. Yugi was left awestruck, wondering what would slip past her glossy lips. It certainly couldn’t be what he was thinking, could it? With a look like  _ that _ ? He didn’t think so anymore.

_ “I love you.” _

His eyes had widened, heart speeding up in his chest. His mind was blank, unable to wrap itself around the simple sentence Téa had uttered. It couldn’t possibly be true, but here she was, standing right in front of him, a blush on her cheeks. His mouth was dry. He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. His head pounded with a newfound vigor. A relief washed over his shoulders, but at the same time, it felt too good to be true. He had been dreaming of being with Téa since they were little. He thought he lost her to Atem, and now she was telling him that she had been  _ his  _ for the taking all this time? His mind was swimming, recounting all their interactions that he thought proved they were something more than friends. Lingering touches, bright smiles, and heartfelt words. It had all really  _ meant  _ something? He thought he had been seeing sprinklings of hope that were unfounded, wishful thinking.

Once his mind had gone spinning through every surfaced thought that her confession brought up, he realized he had just been standing there... _ in total silence _ . So, before the moment could be ruined, he found his voice.

“I do too!”

It had been the start of something grand, a fairy tale brought to life. It turned out that she hadn’t expected him to say it back. She had been holding it in all those years just as he had! But, there was a bit of truth in what he saw between Téa and Atem. She admitted that Atem had interested her at the time, and she had been confused for a while about whether she liked him or Yugi. When Atem had left for the afterlife she took her own time to herself to reflect on her own feelings and desires. She found that she kept coming back to Yugi because he was the one at the rein when Atem took over. Yugi was the one who had always been there for her. He was the soft-spoken yet fiercely ambitious man she had fallen for. Atem had just made it clear for her. So, the moment she had this epiphany, she had rushed over to confess the one thing that had been plaguing her heart for some long.

They were both glad she had done it.

Soon enough their time together became revered. They didn’t necessarily spend more time with each other, they just cherished what they had before, infecting it with amorous behavior. It was impossible to see either one of them without a thousand watt smile on their face. Now nights spent at the arcade meant  _ something _ . They would share a meal, offer to pay for each other’s tokens, and best of all Téa would still kick his ass at Dance Dance Revolution, but there would be a soft smile reserved just for him when the scores flickered across the screen. He learned to accept defeat, and with it, Téa’s affection. The arcade wasn’t the only place that changed for them. It was as if they both had a new lease on life. The familiar places they had been were no longer drab and dreary. Wherever they went, they tainted it with their love. At school, they passed love notes. They held hands in the streets. They leaned on each other, fingers brushing against one another, as they hid under Yugi’s blanket while they played video games in his room.

Things couldn’t have been going any better. Yugi had quickly shaken off his depression. Téa was a great distraction from the thought of Atem. He still cared about his partner, but there was no sense in lamenting over him. He was in a better place. Yugi had done all he could for him. All that had been left to do was to  _ move on _ . Téa helped him with that. Her positive attitude and radiant presence always left him blind-sided. He couldn’t be upset around her. It just wasn’t  _ possible _ . But, it wasn’t just her company that helped him keep his mind off things. They had been more than handsy on their dates, somewhat desperate for the other’s touch. It almost seemed like they had to be connected in some way whenever they were around each other. It was only a matter of time before their lingering touches turned into something more.

Yugi was proud to say that it had happened in his bedroom. It had been a night like any other. They had had a long day at school and went to Yugi’s in order to slog through the massive amount of homework they had been assigned that day. With each other’s help, they had managed to get through it with just enough time for a few rounds on the console. Yugi grabbed the blanket while Téa powered it on. They had snuggled up to each other as they each took their respective controllers in hand. It had been close. They were tied, one to one, which meant the next round had been a challenge. Their fingers had been flying as they smashed down the buttons and wiggled their joysticks. Neither of them said a word as their attention was wholly focused on the screen. The only sound in the room was the frantic grunts and cries from their characters as they furiously punched away at each other.

In the end, Téa won by a decisive combo, upper-cutting Yugi’s character into a coma. When the triumphant letters had flashed across the screen proclaiming Téa the winner she had jerked up onto her knees. She had thrusted her arm way up into the air, her controller dangling in her sloppy hold. She had cheered louder than either of them would have liked, but Yugi was absolutely mesmerized by what he saw. Her expression had been one of pure joy: closed eyes, wide grin, and a exuberant yell. Yugi remembered the way his jaw had gone slack, his own eyes widening to take in her visage. When she sat back down she shook her fists excitedly, still giggling from her victory. Yugi hadn’t said a word, but he continued to stare at her, transfixed. She ended up turning to him with that angelic smile, although a blush had soon spread across her cheeks when she saw the way he was looking at her. For some reason, he recalled his heart beating faster then, pounding against his chest. He had gulped before he realized he was leaning in and so was Téa. His eyes had fluttered closed at the last second, wanting to remember that moment for decades to come.

They had shared their first kiss on his bedroom floor. It had been light, just a small peck of the lips as they explored each other for the first time. They molded their mouths together, pressing firmly, but not urgently. He recalled puckering his lips into hers briefly before they finally pulled apart. They remained close, their breaths intermingling. He had been enraptured by the way her eyes drifted open, her long lashes daintily rising. Apparently, she had been hypnotized by him too, because before he knew it, they were sharing their second kiss and their third and their fourth. But, they didn’t take it any farther than that... _ that night _ .  

No, they didn’t take it any further for a long time. They began to share kisses in private, giggling when they did because it was so intimate and new. But eventually, they grew used to that too. Small pecks turned into long make-outs, which quickly unraveled into French kissing. He would never forget the way she tasted when he had first darted his tongue into her mouth: creamy and sweet. All of this was done behind closed doors because they were still too embarrassed to dare to do something like that in public. Of course, too soon they grew bored of the same thing over and over, both of them wanting to explore further, to map out each other’s bodies, and memorize what they found. They had come close to doing just that when Yugi had pinned Téa down onto his bed, his hands tight against her wrists. He laved at her lips, swallowing down her sheepish moans, enjoying the heated look on her face. And before he knew it, his hands had been roaming, sliding down her sides. Then, they had slipped underneath the hem of her tanktop. She hadn’t protested, so he managed to brush his fingertips against the cups of her bra before it hit him.

He had frozen overtop of her, a blush of his own then spreading across his cheeks. His fingers trembled. He snatched his hands out from under her shirt, scooting back like he had done something unforgivable. He remembered Téa’s nervous look of confusion like she was wondering what she had done wrong. She had quickly sat up, taking his hands into hers.

“Yugi...What’s wrong?”

He had gulped. “I...I don’t want to hurt you.”

She had sighed softly, presenting him with a little smile. She had squeezed his hands in his. “You could never hurt me,” she had whispered while looking down at their combined hands, something mysticial in her eyes. “But, I don’t think we’re ready. We have the rest of our lives to do  _ that _ , so why not take it slow?”

He couldn’t have agreed more with her, so he pressed their lips back together.

It was true that he hadn’t wanted to hurt Téa. That was one of the things he had vowed to never do. For the rest of their high school years, he kept himself in check. Sometimes he let his hands drift, but he would never go under her clothes. The most of her skin he ever saw was when they went swimming, and it had been incredibly  _ hard  _ to swim after looking at her. He made a promise though and he stuck with it. Téa loved him even more for that, she loved his persistence and loyalty, saying how no other guy could be as understanding as he was; it only motivated him to try that much harder. She was right when she said they had the rest of their lives to get to that. They didn’t have to rush. They had all they had ever wanted.

But, by senior year Yugi had started to worry. Téa had achieved her dream, like he knew she would, and got accepted into a dance school in New York. He recalled that day like it was yesterday when she had burst into the shop with a crinkled letter in hand, tears in her eyes.

_ “I made it!” _

He had been happy for her, but the thought of her leaving him for so long was a heavy burden. He had decided to go to school for business to learn how to maintain his grandfather’s shop and hopefully expand it into a chain in the future. He had gotten accepted at a local school that was cost efficient. While he wasn’t the lowest rank in their class, he certainly wasn’t close to the top, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go to a school near Téa no matter how hard he tried. All he could do was let her go, watch her slip from his grasp when she had finally snuck her way inside. It had been a living hell for him those few weeks after she had gotten her acceptance letter. They had still had months go before she left, but all he saw was borrowed time, numbered days. It made him sick.

Téa had noticed instantly. She wasn’t sure what had been wrong with him, but dammit if she hadn’t tried her best to cheer him up with breakfast in bed, elaborate date nights, and more. She truly was a saint in disguise though none of her endeavors had eased his mind. Instead, they worsened his condition because he couldn’t stop thinking that this date would be their last for years to come. He hadn’t been sure how he could go on without Téa by his side. But, his grandfather had been there to knock some sense into him as he always did.

Grandfather had seen the way they interacted and knew the cause of it. He told Yugi that he was only further driving a stake into their relationship by pushing Téa away for no reason. He hadn’t told Téa what was bothering him and her attempts at making him feel better weren’t working. He had said that it was only a matter of time before someone started yelling and Téa would leave for school with that in mind. That thought made his heart drop down into his stomach. It was way worse than her simply going to school because at least then she still loved him and would still remember him as such. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her, so he broke down before his grandfather unsure of what to do; his tears flowed easily when it was about Téa.

But, Grandfather had just smiled that knowing grin as he reached over to rub his back. He had said that the answer was simple. If Yugi was afraid of losing her, then he needed to make her  _ his _ . He had gone still at Grandfather’s suggestion, lifting his head out of his hands to reveal wide, damp eyes. He had blinked.

“You want me to..?”

But, grandfather had hushed him. “I want you to do whatever you feel is right in your heart, Yugi.”

So, he did.

He told Téa a lie for the greater good. He said that he had just been feeling down about Atem since so much time had passed. She had sighed in relief before pulling him into a giant hug.

“Oh my gosh, you scared me! Next time, just talk to me! I hated worrying about you.”

With that settled, he had gotten himself a part-time job even though it was still forbidden at their school. He needed the money for what he was about to do. He had been sure to land a job far enough away from the school so that no one would rat him out. He worked late into the evening too. It was hard work at a packaging plant, but the thought of what he was saving up for was all he needed to get him through each and every shift. He also did some odd jobs around town for neighbors and friends like yard work and walking dogs and sometimes even babysitting. And finally, a month before Téa was supposed to leave for New York, he had enough.

He had asked her to go on a date with him that night after he bought it. He wanted to present it to her in an elegant way, so first they ate dinner at one of the more expensive restaurants in town; he had used his remaining money to pay for reservations and food. He had told her to dress formally, and he had ogled her in her skin-tight red dress that extended all the way down to her ankles. He had worn a dark purple suit himself, pulling at his collar when she strutted up to his door. He was nervous throughout the evening, so much so that at one point he had knocked over his drink. While he sputtered apologies to the waiter though Téa had laughed with one hand covering her mouth. The little accident made him feel a bit more comfortable.

But, his heart was beating faster than it ever had when after dinner he had led her to a pretty park. It had been late at night, so it was deserted. They had walked hand in hand down the stone paths, laughing and talking quietly to each other until they reached the center of the park where a large fountain sat, the water gushing and sparkling in the glow of the streetlights. Yugi had lead Téa over to it, grabbing the small box in his pocket when Téa was busy leaning over the fountain to glide her fingers through the water. He had been blushing hard, the heat radiating off of him, but Téa looked so earth-shattering beautiful when she turned back to him that he knew he had to do it.

“Téa, you know you’re the love of my life, right? When you first confessed to me it was like I had finally woken up from a dream. I knew my feelings that I had kept hidden from you were finally reciprocated. I was the happiest man in the world then and I still am.”

“Yugi…” she whispered, eyeing him strangely. 

“I’m happy that you got into the school of your dreams. But, I lied to you when I said I was feeling depressed over Atem…” He took in a deep breath. “The truth is I was depressed because I knew you would be leaving me. So, I wanted to give you something that would keep you from forgetting about me.” 

And then, he slowly dropped to one knee, smiling when Téa gasped and covered her mouth with both of her clasped hands. He pulled out the box from his pants’ pocket and presented it to her. He lifted the lid to reveal a glittering diamond ring with a gold band. And when Téa admired it later, she would notice the fine print engraved into it:  _ friends to lovers _ . He felt that it was a nice touch considering the symbol she had drawn on their hands all that time ago. He gazed up at her with a calm face, but on the inside, he had been screeching. He didn’t know what she was going to say. Was he moving too fast? The steady drum of his heartbeat had filled his ears, but he pressed on. 

“Téa Gardner, will you make me even happier today than the day you confessed by marrying me?”

There had been a pause. It had filled his ears like white noise. For a moment, he thought he was going to topple over from the strain. But, he watched the tears well up in the corners of Téa’s eyes and knew at that moment what she was going to say. 

“Of course I will!” she tried to scream, but her throat was clogged as her tears fell down her cheeks. 

The brightest smile he had ever shown stretched across his face as he stood back up. Téa held out her trembling hand as he removed the ring that he had saved up every penny for. Gently, he had slipped it onto her ring finger, both of them watching the way it glistened in the light. Once it was secure, Téa shook her hand in delight before squealing and throwing herself at him. He managed to catch her, lifting her up by her sides to place a loving kiss to her lips.

When she went off to New York a month later, he sent her off without a care in the world, watching that diamond sparkle in the sun as she walked towards the airport.

They both spent four years in school. Some nights he didn’t think he could last, but he remembered the ring and their promise to each other; it was just enough to make him push onwards. They video called each other almost every night. He loved how happy she was, excitedly babbling about America and all the immense opportunities she had there. He told her of his own endeavors, how Joey and Tristan and Miho were, and how the shop was faring. She would visit occasionally, usually on breaks, which were different from Japan’s. It was hard to go to school when he knew Téa was at home waiting for him. It was these times that he almost slipped again, wanting more than ever to know her intimately, but he remembered his vow and stayed firm.

Finally, the four long years were over, and Téa returned home to find a job in Japan. Yugi had always thought that she wanted to stay in America, but she explained that she liked going to school there, but she much rather prefered home especially when her fiancé lived there. He felt guilty for a while, thinking he had cost her her dream, but she sat him down one day and told him that marrying him had had some effect on her decision, but that she believed she made the right one. He couldn’t stay upset around her; he never could.

As soon as Téa returned from school, they had started making plans for the wedding. They wanted to get it done as soon as possible seeing as they had then been engaged for four years, dating for six. They were plenty ready, and everyone was bustling in excitement over the event. They decided to have a simple wedding, nothing over the top. They invited family and friends to a local ornate church. Joey had been Yugi’s best man and Miho had been Téa’s maid of honor. His grandfather and mother had been so proud as he stood at the altar waiting for his bride to come crashing through those doors. He had seen Téa’s dress in the closet, but never on her. It was a sight he would never forget: the elegant way she held herself as she walked onto the carpet, organ music filling the air; the way everyone in attendance had stood at her appearance; and the stunning smile she wore underneath her veil. Her dress wasn’t big and puffy, but tight and long. Rhinestones covered her chest, extending down to a tip above her navel. She held a gorgeous pink bouquet in hand. He could replay that memory over and over in his head and still remember how lucky he had felt to have a bride as beautiful as Téa.

He had swallowed back his spit as she approached with Joey by her side. Joey had given him this knowing smirk, which only caused him to flush a light pink. When Téa ascended the three small steps and turned to him, he lifted up her veil only to fall in love all over again. He barely heard the pastor’s words as he gazed at her, recalling all the good times they had shared over the years. They had been through a lot together, and their journey wasn’t over yet. They were about to dive into a new chapter, one he had been dreaming of since she took the blame for him breaking that vase.

_ “I do.” _

They spent their honeymoon in New York since Téa thought it was a grand vacation site, just not where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Yugi remembered being antsy the entire time they were packing and the whole flight. He knew what came with the honeymoon. They were married, so it was about time for his vow to be broken. He could no longer hurt Téa in that way. She seemed to know this herself because when his legs were bouncing up and down on the flight she reached over and squeezed his hand, giving him a knowing look. All it managed to do was increase his trepidation.

He wasn’t worried about how he would perform. He knew they were both virgins, so it wasn’t like he had to prove himself. They would both be fumbling along, trying to perfect a secret craft. The reason he couldn’t sit still was because he couldn’t wait to lie down with Téa,  _ his wife _ . It had still felt strange to call her that like he was waiting for the moment he would wake up and realize it was all a dream; that never happened. They arrived in New York and after getting to the hotel and throwing down all their luggage, they had stopped, looking at one another.

It wasn’t long before they were pressed together, hungry for something they had wanted six years ago maybe even farther back than that. They had long since changed out of their wedding attire, but that didn’t matter. They knew tonight was special. It was was their first time together while they were  _ married _ . The thought sent shivers down his spine. His hands were firm against her lower back while her own arms wrapped around his neck. They swayed together, bumping foreheads before locking lips. It wasn’t that he didn’t like kissing Téa, but that night he had wanted to move on to  _ new  _ things. Their tongues had swirled around each other’s while Yugi sometimes pulled back just to nip at her bottom lip. Then, he would dive back in, determined to have her a moaning mess before they even made it to the luxurious bed.

He felt his pants tighten as their kissing continued, each little sound echoing in his ears. He began pushing her back towards the bed as his hands drifted up to pull down the straps of her dress. She maneuvered her arms for him to make his job easier so that when her knees hit the bed, her dress gracefully slipped down to her ankles. Yugi had pulled back from the kiss, almost cross-eyed from the lust radiating between them, his mind nothing but a hazy mesh of unbridled longing. However, when he glanced down to find Téa practically nude in only her lacy pink bra and matching panties, he felt like everything had suddenly become crystal clear. His hands had then moved up to her exposed sides, squeezing her gently, her soft skin the only aphrodisiac he would ever need.

While he had been busy admiring her sides and obsessing over her flesh, she unwound her arms from around his neck and began undoing his tie. She lifted it above his head and flung it to the side haphazardly. Then, she began working on the buttons of his suit as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, grip still tight on her sides. He could feel her trembling underneath him. He could feel the heat collect in his pants, threatening to spring out. All he did was inhale her lilac scent until he felt like he should have been doing something. He slid his hands up her lithe back until they landed on the clasp of her bra. He easily unhooked it, waiting for her to finish unbuttoning his suit jacket before he removed her bra. When she was done she let her hands drift down his stomach, finally settling on his shoulders. He pulled back from her neck, taking her bra with him.

She had felt the clasp give way, but the move was still unexpected and caused her to gasp. His eyes had widened, afraid he had done something wrong, but she had shaken her head. From the dark blush covering her cheeks, he knew that she had been embarrassed. Neither of them had ever shown another person their bodies. He would have to change her mind though because he loved every inch of her no matter what. His eyes hadn’t even darted down to her breasts when he pulled back like every other time he tried to sneak a glance. Instead, he had been more concerned about her wellbeing. Finally though, he did look down and his mouth had been suddenly dry. Téa’s breasts were perky little mounds, just enough for him to cup in his hands. Her nipples were hard from the cold air making her look even more alluring. 

He gulped, raising his hands slowly, afraid to touch her like she had magically turned into a porcelain doll. But, all she did was flutter her eyelashes at him as he made a move. He cupped both of her breasts in hand, his thumbs on the edges of her areolas. He squeezed her breasts, never having touched any before in his life. They were squishy and softer than the rest of her body. They were pillowy and it was at that moment that he finally understood why some men said they could fall asleep on them; he thought he could too. But, it wasn’t time for that. He glanced up at her face to see her still blushing, but her mouth was parted, attempting to let out a moan. He squeezed and pushed her breasts together before brushing his fingers over her taut buds.

The action instantly earned him a heated gasp, so he took the initiative and used his thumbs instead. He rubbed and circled her nipples, frequently pressing down on them with the pads of his thumbs. Each time it garnered him a moan louder than the last, and he quickly grew addicted to it. He had been so inexperienced that he could have continued to assault her nipples until they both came, but when Téa had been on the verge of screaming, she grabbed his wrists and made him stop. He blinked, seeming to come out of whatever lull he had been trapped in. He saw the way she was panting and how swollen her nipples now were. His face fell as he had been about to utter an apology when she looked up at him and smiled.

“Don’t make me cum just yet,” she teased, and a smile of his own plastered itself onto his face.

Smoothly, he slid his hands back down to right above her hips and lifted her up. She giggled as he practically threw her down onto the bed, the mattress bouncing with their movement. She had scooted herself up until her head touched the pillows, her own arms flying up to push up on her hair. She made herself comfortable this way, but he hadn’t been done. There was one thing he had always wanted to try and that had been his chance. He hollowed out his cheeks to fill his dry mouth. His tongue rolled out before he leaned down to teasingly flick it against her rosy bud. Her gasp stuttered. When he did it again her hands came crashing down to stick against his scalp, pushing his face that much closer to her breast. But instead of licking it, he decided to wrap his lips around her bud, tasting her body.

“Yugi!” she had yelled before it diffused into a desperate moan.

 

He lapped at her nipple, swirling his tongue around it, and then giving it a fierce suck. He used his hand to massage the outside of her breast, squeezing her nipple deeper into his mouth. Not wanting to repeat his past mistake though, he quickly ended it with a pop as he pulled off, a string of saliva still connecting him to her. He moved on to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. By the time he was done, both of her buds were hard, swollen, and covered in spit. He had cupped her breasts firmly one last time before moving south. 

He started by trailing kisses down her chest and to her stomach, but he didn’t make it to the hem of her panties. She sat up, a cloudy look in her eyes. He blinked unsure of what it meant, but he found out soon enough when she pulled his suit jacket down. She almost ripped it from his body, tossing it over the side of the bed. She made quick work of his dress shirt buttons while sucking on the skin of his throat. His pants were tenting at that point, his stomach churning. Everything felt so much better than he imagined. She tore his shirt off of him as well, exposing his chest to her, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen it time and time again. She had been wanting more, and he had been surprised at how bold she acted.

Her hands immediately moved down to his pants, unbuttoning them. A blush of his own spread across his face as the sound of his zipper coming undone filled the quiet room. And then, Téa had weaseled her hand down into his pants, past his underwear, to grip his pulsating erection in hand. He inhaled sharply, head falling back as she felt the weight of it in her palm. He could hear how heavily she was breathing even as she gently massaged his shaft. She worked her way up to his head where she twisted, and that was enough for him. With a small growl, he managed to push her back down onto the bed, her hand slipping free from his underwear.

He swallowed her protest by roughly pressing their lips together, something dangerous coming over him. He wanted Téa so bad then that he wasn’t sure he could handle it. No one had ever touched him like that before, and it had been enough to turn his entire world upside down. He kissed her deeply, practically pushing her into the mattress. His hands came up to grab at the underside of her neck, his palms on her jawline. He delved his tongue inside her mouth until his lungs were burning for a gulp of air. They pulled apart, both of them panting and restless. Yugi sat back and admired  _ his wife _ underneath him. But then, he noticed a dark spot on the underside of her panties. Curious, he had placed two fingers to it, squishing and feeling the moisture. Téa arched her back and mewled. She was already so wet for him just as he was hard for her. His hands came up to hook under her panties. She shimmied her hips, crying out for him. He pulled them down to her ankles, then slipped them off, and threw them out of sight.

She kept her legs pressed together at first, still embarrassed and not wanting to show him the most private part of herself. He tilted his head at her, grinning, and it was enough to make her laugh and relent. She spread her legs as far as she could for him, allowing him to behold her pink and dripping pussy. She had a thick patch of brown curls above her clit, but the rest had been shaved, leaving her lips exposed and slick. He moaned low in his throat at the sight, unable to resist wiping his fingers up and down her lips. She jolted when he did, but soon melted back down into the mattress, letting him do what he wished. He spread her lips, rubbing his knuckles against her sopping opening. He watched her bite her bottom lip to hold back her noises of appreciation, her own knuckles white from how hard she was clutching at the bedsheets. He moved his fingers up to squish and twist her clit.

“Y-Yugi! Now! I need you  _ now _ !” she squealed, hips bucking up into his touch.

He stayed still for a moment, not sure how to move forward. But, he understood that she was begging and he couldn’t hold on for much longer either. She had already done the hard work for him by undoing his pants. All he had to do was push his clothes down and kick them off the bed. She whined, not giving him a moment to think. Their virgin desires got the best of them, so they didn’t use a condom or even lube. Téa had been wet enough, almost soaking the bedsheets in her essence. Neither of them thought about a condom, weird since they both knew this was going to happen, but they didn’t worry about it now. It turned out to be one of the best decisions of their lives.

He pumped himself a few times, watching her eyes stay glued to his cock. He moved closer and then rubbed his head between her folds, making it damp with lubricant. A moan tore from her throat, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to feel every inch that he gave her. The time for foreplay was over. They were far too inexperienced to keep it up, so it had been now or never. He placed one hand in her pubes, his thumb resting in the hood of her clit. He pressed down on it as he lined his tip up with her hole. He cursed under his breath as he finally pushed himself in. He was surprised at how easily he slipped in. Over the years, he had heard many things about sex and the first had been that girls were tight for their first time and they’d be in a lot of pain. But, neither of those things happened. He liked to think that they had been so in love with each other that they beat the odds though he found out the truth later on: everyone’s sexual experiences were different.

It turned out Téa was tight when he managed to sheathe himself all the way inside, his sack slapping against her cheeks. But, she was on the opposite spectrum of pain. She was feeling euphoric as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and her back arched up to let him slip deeper inside. He circled her clit for a moment while letting her adjust to his girth. He wasn’t the biggest around, but he wasn’t small either. She was shuddering around his dick, her grip on the sheets the only thing seeming to keep her on Earth. Meanwhile, he was having a hard time breathing himself. His hips wanted to start thrusting, but he wouldn’t go until she was ready. Yet, the longer he waited, the more her walls hugged him and made the coil in his stomach tighten.

And just when he thought that he couldn’t hold out any longer, Téa muttered urgently, “ _ Move _ .”

As soon as those words left her puffy lips, he was pulling out. He kept his hand pressed into her pubic hair to keep himself steady and keep a firm grip on her clit. He knew that some girls didn’t come from penetration alone. The clit was essentially the magic button. If he pulled and flicked at it enough, she would come from it and not him. All he did for now though was press down on it, keeping a constant pressure. He pulled out until he saw his head threatening to slip out between her lips, and then, he slammed himself all the way back in, dragging her body up the bed with his force. She gasped like she was wheezing, high-pitched and helpless. That one thrust had him reeling. He was grinding his teeth, jaw tense, as he kept his orgasm at bay. Neither of them had the stamina to keep going for long. He supposed everyone’s first time went like this though. It was only natural.

She was teetering on the edge with him, but he refused to back down now when he finally got what he wanted after so long. He had the woman of his dreams and now he had claimed her as his. There was nothing stopping him from fucking her like this every day. The thought was dizzying, causing his cock to throb in her. Her walls constricted around him, soft and malleable. If he was going to fuck her like this for the rest of their lives, then he had to make sure the first time was good enough for her to agree to round two.

With that thought in mind, he began thrusting like mad. He slipped in and out of her pussy with ease. There was no reason why he couldn’t increase the pace seeing as both of them were approaching climax. He found that going faster only made him feel that much hotter, that much more desperate to release. He had prayed Téa felt the same way because his endurance wasn’t strong. He heard her keen with each snap of his hips, a lewd smacking filling the room as his balls hit her repeatedly. He grunted and groaned himself, nose crinkling, and legs growing stiff as he exhausted himself on her. He felt like there was no end in sight to her pussy because it seemed like each thrust only pushed him in deeper and deeper. He knew of the elusive G-spot, but that night he hadn’t had any luck in finding it.

Instead, he began swirling his thumb around Téa’s clit, making her choke on a sob. He had thrown his head back then, a slur of words escaping him, but he couldn’t recall a single one. She whimpered in time with his thrusts, trying to push herself even further down onto him. He hissed as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten beyond belief. There was no way he could last much longer though he tried his hardest. He bared his teeth, gritting them, as he frantically plunged in and out, in and out. His thumb was growing numb from how hard he was rubbing her. And just when the corners of his vision were turning black, Téa cried out.

“Yugi!” 

She came with his name spewing out of her lips. Her pussy began violently pulsing, her walls squeezing him in a vice-like grip. He groaned loudly before hunching over top of her, frozen. His vision was filled with stars as he came deep within her. She milked him for all that he had and then some. The only sound in the room had been their frantic breaths as their chests heaved. Yugi had felt absolutely spent, another haze hanging over him, but this time it made him feel warm and sated, sleepy. He watched a few drops of his own sweat fall down onto her breasts. He couldn’t help but bury his face in between them, mouthing at her skin. She laughed breathlessly before pulling his head up. The corners of her eyes were crinkling as she grinned at him, her hands cupping his face. He smiled back, and she pulled him forward to plant an endearing kiss to his lips. 

Neither of them really thought about the particulars of that night until a few weeks down the road. They had returned from their honeymoon. Téa had just landed a job in Japan while Yugi was learning how to care for the shop’s finances from his grandfather. The newlyweds had managed to buy their own house in Domino City that was pretty close to the shop. Life was good and new and grand, which is why fate decided to deal them an even better hand.

“Yugi, I’m pregnant.”

Only when she pulled him aside to the couch when he got home that evening did he remember that they hadn’t used a condom all those nights ago. And, he couldn’t have been more glad. He had embraced her, tears welling up in his eyes because everything was perfect. He had Téa, a job, a house, and now a baby on the way. She was happy too, and she told him she hadn’t even feared his rejection. She knew he loved her way too much to be upset about it. She told her that he would be a great and loving father.

And now, they go about their lives happy as can be together, waiting for their little one to enter this world. Thoughts of Atem and years past sometimes pop into his mind, but they’re soon replaced by images of Téa and how this all came to be. It was still a miracle to him and most nights he stared up at the ceiling laying next to her wondering how in the world he managed to do it. But, deep down he knew how.

They loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think this fic would turn out that long, but there you have it! Was it sweet enough to rot your teeth, haha~? I don't plan on writing anymore Yu-Gi-Oh fics in the near future unless someone decides to ask me for one! Like I said, the last time I watched it was in 2015 and I'm only on episode 69? I think, haha. I did have a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh ideas back then and I'm sure I've written them down somewhere, but I just don't have the muse for them at the moment. Maybe someday~. But again, if you'd really like to see me do more, feel free to check out my Tumblr for more details!
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Tumblr! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out the rules on my Tumblr! 
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works!
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
